Keeper: Interviews
by MoonWillow333
Summary: I, MoonWillow, will be interviewing the characters from my book, Keeper! A little thing my friend and I made up because we are bored...
1. Keeper Interviews!

**Hello everyone!**

**No, this isn't really a new story or anything. BUT I was talking with my friend Miranda, and we decided to make character interviews for the story 'Keeper'**

**Fascinating, I know. But anyways. I'm going to be uploading different interviews with all of the characters from Keeper. **

**Myself and my friends included! **

**So, this is a completely separate... um... document? Yeah, lets call it a document. Anyway, this is separate and isn't part of the Keeper story line. Miranda and I thought it would be cool to interview the characters and get to know them a bit better. **

**I'm open for questions if you want them asked in the interviews and I will get the chara's to answer even if they don't want to. **

**That's it! I'll try to post the first interview ASAP! See you all later!**

**Wait... Who should I interview first!?**


	2. Interview 1: Slender Man

Interview 1

Slender Man

MW = MoonWillow

**MW:** Good morning Mr. Slender Man. How are you?

**Slenderman:** I'm fine, but it isn't morning. Aren't you scared at all, child?

**MW:** Not really... Maybe a little bit.

**Slenderman:** So-

**MW:** Onward with the interview! So, Slenderman, why do you live in forests?

**Slenderman:** Well, I enjoy the quiet and peaceful atmosphere. I like to be in area's where there are not many humans. It's relaxing.

**MW:** Well then, interesting. What's your favorite food?

**Slenderman:** Human food? Well, I really do like the buttered croissants. Other than that, I don't really like human food much. Children souls are much better.

**MW:** Okay then, creepy. Now, I must ask. Why do you kill children?

**Slenderman:** It is easier to earn their trust. Adults and young teens normally run at first sight of me. But the little ones tend to give into their curiosity, making them an easy target.

**MW:** Yeah, kids get very curious. Do you mind if I call you 'Slendy'?

**Slenderman:** It's a common nickname that I hate. But you may call me by the name.

**MW:** Great. So Slendy, how old are you?

**Slenderman:** I have no age. I've been around for millions of years, tormenting human kind.

**MW:** So, you're like a billion years old or something?

**Slenderman:** You could say that.

**MW:** Dang you old! Next question! Have you ever had a pet?

**Slenderman:** There was this Pomeranian that followed me. It wouldn't shut up so I snapped it's neck.

**MW:** O.O

**Slenderman:** Something wrong child?

**MW:** Uh... nope. Next. Do you use candy to lure kids?

**Slenderman:** What?

**MW:** Do you give children candy before you kidnap them?

**Slenderman:** No. I simply wait for them to see me and give in to their curiosity. They always end up coming to me.

**MW:** Odd. What size shoe do you wear?

**Slenderman:** Is that really of any relevance?

**MW:** ANSWER THE QUESTION!

**Slenderman:** Alright, calm down. I wear a size 15.

**MW:** I found Bigfoot! :D

**Slenderman:** Very funny. Next question. I have things to do.

**MW:** Okay mister grumpy gills. Who's your favorite creepypasta character and it can't be yourself.

**Slenderman:** They all annoy me. Why would any one of those idiots be my favorite? **_sigh_** If I had to choose, it would be Smile Dog. He is, at the least, obedient.

**MW:** Cool. Quick! What's your favorite shade of pink!?

**Slenderman:** What? Why would I even like the color?

**MW:** ANSWER!

**Slenderman:** Alright. The closest shade to red.

**MW:** Why?

**Slenderman:** It's closest to human blood color.

**MW:** Oh... Does that mean you have a different blood color than humans? What color is your blood Slendy?

**Slenderman:** My blood color is black. Now, can we please get back on topic?

**MW:** This is an interview, there is no topic.

**Slenderman:** e_e

**MW:** Okay then, what's your favorite style of dance?

**Slenderman:** What kind of a question is that? Ugh, I know many forms of dance, but my favorite would be the Tango.

**MW:** Okay. A couple friends of mine wants to know, because of a random conversation we had, would you be able to hug the three of us in the bathroom when they live really far away from each other?

**Slenderman:** That is the most outrageous question so far. _If_ I would ever do something to... odd... I would teleport you all to one place and hug you there. Although, that would be a bit strange to hug someone in the bathroom...

**MW:** _-laughs so hard she starts to cry-_

**Slenderman**:_ -waits patiently for laughing fit to cease-_

**MW:** Okay... Okay. I'm good._ -giggles-_

**Slenderman:** Next question.

**MW:** Okay. Slendy, how many tentacles do you have?

**Slenderman:** I have however many I will myself to have.

**MW:** So, you could have like, a bajillion if you wanted to?

**Slenderman:** Yes.

**MW:** Interesting. Why do you wear a suit?

**Slenderman:** My suit? What's wrong with it?

**MW:** Nothing, just wondering why do you always wear a suit? Doesn't it get tiring?

**Slenderman:** There are a few reasons I wear this suit. One, it helps me blend into society in this time era. Two, it pisses Trender off. Three, it's very comfortable.

**MW:** Well then. Weird. How do you feel when people dress up like you to rob a bank?

**Slenderman:** That, my friend, is insulting. I will make them suffer one day.

**MW:** You called me your friend! :D

**Slenderman:** You're not necessarily my friend, per say. More of an acquaintance.

**MW:** =3= Way to ruin the moment Slendy. Way to ruin the moment.

**Slenderman:** What moment?

**MW:** Shut the face Slendy. Just shut the face. Anyways. Next question. What's your favorite movie?

**Slenderman:** Promise you won't laugh?

**MW:** It's nothing dirty, is it? ;)

**Slenderman:** For the love of- No! Its... a child's movie.

**MW:** Okay, what's it called.

**Slenderman:** Bambi.

**MW:** _-busts up laughing-_

**Slenderman:** YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LAUGH!

**MW:** I didn't promise nothing dawg!_ -laughs harder-_

**Slenderman:** _-picks up MoonWillow with tenticles-_ You have three seconds to cease your laughter child before I impale you.

**MW:** _-stops laughing-_ Sorry, but you're just so epic I didn't expect it. Okay, do you ever wish you weren't the Slenderman?

**Slenderman:** No. I enjoy being me. Even if some people think I'm sick, dark, and twisted.

**MW:** Okay, Are you a man?

**Slenderman:** . . . What?

**MW:** Are you a dude? Some people think of you a girl, ya'know.

**Slenderman:** I am a male. Why would people think I'm a woman? I wear a suit...

**MW:** Women sometimes dress as men... or the other way around...

**Slenderman:** Next.

**MW:** Okay, have you ever tried to get a tan?

**Slenderman:** No. I would be too easy to spot in the forest if I did have a tan. That's why Trenderman would fail at my job.

**MW:** Yeah, but he does make some pretty epic clothes! X)

**Slenderman:** If you say so. Are we done here?

**MW:** Yeah. I'm gonna interview Masky next. You can leave Slendy. It was nice talking to you!

**Slenderman:** Alright then. I have some children to torment. Goodbye.

**MW:** o.e Poor innocent children...

* * *

**The first interview is now officially finished!**

**As I said in the interview, I'm gonna interview Masky next.**

**I'll also be interviewing Bailey, Miranda, Rachel, and the other characters if you want to ask them questions as well.**

**Seriously, I suck with questions. Had to get mah friends to help me.**

**TILL THE NEXT INTERVIEW**

_**-flies off-**_


	3. Interview 2: Masky

**Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying the interviews so far...**

**Anyways, here's the second interview! **

* * *

Interview #2

Masky

**MW**: Hi there Masky!

**Masky**: Hi...

**MW**: D'aw! Your mask is blushing! KAWAII!

**Masky**: -.-'

**MW**: Let's start! Masky, why do you wear a mask?

**Masky**: because I'm Masky? It hides my identity.

**MW**:Oh, what do you have under your mask?

**Masky**: A face.

**MW**: e_e I meant what's your face look like...

**Masky**: That's classified.

**MW**: Fine! Meanie... Okay, how long have you been a proxy for ol' Slendy?

**Masky**: Well, I- Wait, did you just call him 'Ol' Slendy'?

**MW**: I'm asking the questions here!

**Masky**: Okay. I've been his proxy for about seven, eight years give or take...

**MW**: Cool. Do you like pasta?

**Masky**: It's good.

**MW**: Yay! Do you read?

**Masky**: Really? Yes, I read. I enjoy mystery and detective novels.

**MW**: Ooh! Me too! Can you see good in that mask?

**Masky**: Again with the mask? Yeah, I can.

**MW**: A friend of mine wants to know if you're a masked prince in a masquerade ball.

**Masky**: Ooookay... No. I don't really care for those kind of things...

**MW**: Suuuure... Anyhow. Do you have a favorite animal?

**Masky**: I like wolves. They're majestic, yet dangerous. Like someone I know...

**MW**: Bailey?

**Masky**: Yeah... -/-

**MW**: Weirdo. Masky, would you consider yourself a stalker?

**Masky**: Well, I do follow people for Slenderman, so yeah. I'm kind of a stalker.

**MW**: Weird. How do you eat?

**Masky**: What?

**MW**: You know, how do you eat? You gotta take that mask off sometime.

**Masky**: Well, I do. But I eat by myself where no one can see me.

**MW**: Do you take your mask off when you shower?

**Masky**: Yeah... o.o

**MW**: Will you take your mask off now?

**Masky**: No.

**MW**: DANG IT! Do you like birds?

**Masky**: I like snapping their necks.

**MW**: O.O What's with you guys and killing animals?

**Masky**: What?! I hate how birds never shut up!

**MW**: Whatever! What do you think of the movie 'The Birds'?

**Masky**: -shudders- Creeped me out. Just the though of a flock of birds killing me...

**MW**: Interesting. Would you pet Godzilla?

**Masky**: What kind of a question is that?

**MW**: ANSWER!

**Masky**: Geez. Calm down, no. He'd probably eat me.

**MW**: Baby. What do you think of Darth Vader's mask?

**Masky**: It's gay.

**MW**: Like you?

**Masky**: Hey!

**MW**: Sorry! ^^' Force of habit.

**Masky**: Right. e'_'e

**MW**: Are you Luke's father?

**Masky**: Dude! Where the hell do you get these questions?

**MW**: -points to DarkAngelle- Her. -DarkAngelle waves-

**Masky**: Great.

**MW**: Onward! For Pasta! How do you keep your mask so pearly white?

**Masky**: I shine it every night.

**MW**: Really?

**Masky**: Yup.

**MW**: Alright. Last question. Do you have a favorite singer of band?

**Masky**: Metallica, love their music.

**MW**: Great! We're done here. Bye Masky!

**Masky**: Thank God that's over...

* * *

**And there's Masky's interview. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Yesh, DarkAngelle is a friend of mine whom I thank dearly for helping me with these questions!**

**Next up is Bailey! YAY!**


	4. Interview 3: Bailey

Interview #3

Bailey

**MW:** 'Sup!

**Bailey:** 'Sup. Um, can I call you Moon?

**MW:** Sure! Are you ready?

**Bailey:** Not really, but let's get this over with.

**MW:** Okay! Do you enjoy being a Keeper?

**Bailey:** Yeah. It's fun. Jeff and Ben get on my nerves a lot, but it's worth it.

**MW:** Are you in love with Ben?

**Bailey:** O_O Why would you ask that. And no. e_e

**MW:** PEOPLE ARE DYING TO KNOW! And you're lying! /

**Bailey:** e'_'e Next question…

**MW:** Okay. What are your first thoughts of the pastas?

**Bailey:** Well, they're a bunch of freaking weirdoes for one. Yet, they're pretty cool at the same time…

**MW:** First thoughts of Slendy?

**Bailey:** He's like a dad. Slendy's pretty awesome! ^^

**MW:** First thoughts on Ben?

**Bailey:** Are we going to go through this one by one?

**MW:** Probably.

**Bailey:** Fine. Well, he's annoying as hell, but he's pretty cool to be around.

**MW:** D'AW! :'D

**Bailey:** Don't you get any ideas… e'_'e

**MW:** Yeah, yeah. Now then, your thoughts on Jeff?

**Bailey:** Ugh… He's a pain in the neck. Cocky and arrogant. I wish I could just stab him with his own knife and shut him up sometimes…

**MW:** Oh, ouch… Do you wish you were a Creepypasta?

**Bailey:** Well, it would be kind of cool, but not really. That means I would probably have to either kill or torment people. Or be Slendy's proxy. None of those do I feel like doing…

**MW:** Interesting. Who's you favorite pasta?

**Bailey:** Promise you won't say anything?

**MW:** I promise.

**Bailey:** Okay. My favorite Creepypasta is the BEN DROWNED Creepypasta. If you tell him I'll gouge your eyes out.

**MW:** Wow. Okay. Who's your least favorite pasta?

**Bailey:** No offence, but Jeff. After I read his story, I couldn't sleep for like a month. I kept thinking that he was going to appear out of nowhere and tell me to 'go to sleep'. O_O

**MW:** OMG! Me too!

**Bailey:** Well, we're kind of like the same person, you know…

**MW:** Touché. Do you wish you had pasta?

**Bailey:** Now that you mentioned it, yeah. I do.

**MW:** Would you eat the pasta's?

**Bailey:** O_O I… I seriously have no comment for that question… I _am_ mentally disturbed now though…

**MW:** Hehe, okay. NEXT! What topping would you have on ur pasta?

**Bailey:** Cheese. Grated cheddar cheese. ^^

**MW:** If you only had one cookie to eat, would you share it? Or hide it? Or eat it yourself before Ben or Jeff saw it?

**Bailey:** Well, I'd share it with Sally. I love that kid. She's adorable and she can annoy Jeff without even trying.

**MW:** Aww… So sweet. If you had to be in a relationship with either Masky, Ben, or Jeff who would you choose? And you have to choose one! :D

**Bailey:** I hate you right now… =_= Well, Masky is smart, kind, and quieter than Jeff and Ben. Ben is funny, but he's also really smart. Not only that, he's a whiz at technology. Jeff… well. He's really protective over what he holds close, like his friends. I would say family, but he kind of killed them so... yeah. Out of those three… Well… either Ben or Masky. They're both smart. Ben's a little crazy sometimes though…

**MW:** Cool. I would force you to just choose one, but that explanation was long enough. NEXT! How would you feel if I trapped you in a room with no windows or doors with your cousin Chris?

**Bailey:** I would stay the hell away from that guy. If he tried to come near me, I would beat the living crap out of him. e_e I hate him so freaking much… Why the heck did you make such an awkward character anyways?

**MW:** Well, I needed an antagonist, and my little sister gave me the perfect idea. And then I just made him your cousin 'cause it was easier than anything else at the moment. ^^

**Bailey:** e'_'e Great…

**MW:** NEXT Q! What's your favorite candy?

**Bailey:** I have to say, anything with chocolate. Not dark chocolate though. Unless it's those truffles. Those are good.

**MW:** Shweet. What's the coolest present the Pasta's gave you?

**Bailey:** All of them together or just one?

**MW:** All of them together.

**Bailey:** Okay, well. They got me a Rin plushy. :D I about died when I saw it!

**MW:** D: You are so lucky!

**Bailey:** I know right! XD

**MW:** I wish I had a Rin plushy… Okay then. The worst present?

**Bailey:** Well, Smile Dog brought me a dead squirrel once… X( It was nasty…

**MW:** Eww… Nasty. What did Jeff and Ben get you as presents?

**Bailey:** Well, I've never really gotten presents from them… O_O Weird, but it's true.

**MW:** Huh. That is weird. Now, what's the best prank you ever pulled on the Pasta's?

**Bailey:** Well, there was this one time, Jack, Jeff, and Ben were really drunk and Trendy was in the house. So I made a small suggestion to dress them up like My Little Pony characters. I got the idea from a user on Deviantart who drew a picture of it. It was so freaking funny, but Jeff nearly killed me for dying his hair pink…

**MW:** -_busts up laughing_- Omigosh! I wish I was there! Okay, my friend, DarkAngelle, wants to know; what's Jeff's most embarrassing memory?

**Bailey:** I probably shouldn't tell you, but it's already been said! :D The time when Trender and I dyed his hair pink. It didn't come out for weeks. It was seriously the funniest thing I've ever seen… XD

**MW:** Awesome. Well, Bailey. Thanks for your time! This interview is OVER!

**Bailey:** Cool. I thought it would be longer for some reason.

**MW:** We can make it longer if you want.

**Bailey:** No, no! That's fine! ^^'

**MW:** Okay then! Bye!

**Bailey:** See ya Moon!

* * *

**And Bailey's interview ish over! :D **

**Next up is Miranda! That's going to be fun! ^^**


	5. Interview 4: Miranda

Interview #4

Miranda

**MW:** Good day, Miranda.

**Miranda:** 'Sup Willow! ~^o^~

**MW:** Not much, are you ready for the interview?

**Miranda:** Totally! :3 Let's do this!

**MW:** Great! What's your first thoughts on the Creepypastas?

**Miranda:** Well, they're awesome! I love having something to do besides going home and doing nothing but hearing my mom and sister fight… =3=

**MW:** So hanging out with the Pasta's is like an escape?

**Miranda:** Yeah. Or being at B-Chan's' house.

**MW:** Cool. Cool. So, who's your favorite Pasta?

**Miranda:** Jeff! -/- I would freaking glomp him right now! ^^

**MW:** Wow… Okay then. So I take it you're one of his many fan-girls?

**Miranda:** Yup! =^~^=

**MW:** -_shudders_- Okay then. Who's your least favorite Pasta?

**Miranda:** Uh… Well… I don't really know. The Rake is pretty creepy… O_O

**MW:** Yeah. He is… Kinda like a zombie.

**Miranda:** Yeah. Agreed… O_O

**MW:** Yup. What would you do if you saw someone trying to kill Jeff? Would you beat them up or something?

**Miranda:** Probably! Nobody hurts Jeffy…. Except for me of course! ^/^

**MW:** Ooookay then…. O_o Now, what do you think of Zalgo?

**Miranda:** . . . Who's 'Zalgo'?

**MW:** Well, he's a… um… well, he's got seven mouths…

**Miranda:** O_o Seven mouths?

**MW:** Yeah. And each one speaks a different language…

**Miranda:** Wow. That's… weird.

**MW:** So you think that Zalgo is weird?

**Miranda:** Yup. Pretty much.

**MW:** Alright. Do you like ice-cream?

**Miranda:** That's a stupid question, of course I like ice-cream. I love cookies and cream, mint chocolate chip, and vanilla. ^^

**MW:** Yeah. I like anything with chocolate… If the Pastas were in a movie directed by you, what would their roles be?

**Miranda:** Hehe, Jeff would be the damsel in distress, Slender man would be the business guy, Ben would be like, a blacksmith apprentice, Masky would be a brewmaster, Jack would be the doctor, Hoodie would be a coroner. Yeah. That would be it. ^^

**MW:** -_busts up laughing_- I can picture Jeff in a southern bell dress! –_laughs harder_- Woo, that was good. Okay, what Creepypasta do you think would be most likely chase after a butterfly with a butterfly net?

**Miranda:** The most likely? Hmm…Zalgo. Just kidding! ^^ That would be an interesting image… :D Well, I would say Sally. She's adorable and it just seems like something she would do.

**MW:** Haha, Zalgo… With a butterfly net… Perfect. Okay, What would you do if Ben was in your computer?

**Miranda:** TASER IT! He better not have deleted anything! Or uploaded anything weird… e'_'e

**MW:** Yeah. My thoughts exactly. Do you think Jeff would want a spinning red bow tie?

**Miranda:** Probably not… But I would like it. ^^

**MW:** Weirdo… DarkAngelle wants to know if you'll help her feed a shoe pizza to Jeff.

**Miranda:** HELL YES I WOULD! ~^o^~

**MW:** Do you want to be a secret Asian man? Er… I mean, woman?

**Miranda:** That would be cool. I could spy on everyone! :D

**MW:** LOL. Do you think the Pastas are real perverts?

**Miranda:** -_rolls eyes_- You have no idea. Jeff has a ton of pictures of Bailey on his laptop and Ben's always sending her creepy photos. What a bunch of weirdoes… e"_"e

**MW:** Oh wow. Awkward… How do you know that...?

**Miranda:** That's classified.

**MW:** Okay. What kind of alarm system do you have?

**Miranda:** Eh, I have a regular alarm clock. It at least gets me up in the morning… =_=

**MW:** Yeah. I hate waking up early. What's your secret mission?

**Miranda:** To embarrass and harass Jeff as much as possible! ^^

**MW:** Haha, you're doing a pretty good job! Now then, random question that DarkAngelle asked, are you a fairy?

**Miranda:** No, but that would be awesome! I want wings… TT^TT

**MW:** Yeah. That would be awesome… And that's all I got for you.

**Miranda:** Aw. That was fun! ^^

**MW:** Glad you enjoyed it! I'll see you after the interviews!

**Miranda:** Awesome! See ya!


End file.
